Stone Kiss
by kueroyalt
Summary: Loke has learned that he may be truly in love but thanks to laxus and his thunder goons he may forever hold a stone statue of the person who stole his heart. My take on When lucy was turned into a statue and Loke's reaction
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail

If so Loke x Lucy would have happened by now

Also, I have an ever growing lolu community that is reaching a lot of works so if you wan to publish a lolu fic tell me, so your work is added

Any who This work will keep growing so those who already are following it way to plan

Here we go

\|-|/

Loke strolled around his mansion in the celestial world still trying to comprehend that he was back. And it was all thanks to his new keyholder, Lucy Heartfilla. He strolled into the Fourier to head out the front door but stopped and looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Loke looked himself over in the mirror. His reflection showed that he no longer had his mildly short spiky cut hair anymore. No, his hair was much longer now and with much larger spikes jetting in every direction. One pair of strands sitting on top of his head made it look like he had cat ears. His hair was covering his ear piercings and real ears. He no longer wore his green coat over his red T-shirt nor did he wear his black cargo pants and whitish sneakers. No that was no longer there instead he wore his old dark suit with a red plane tie, yet he left the jacket unbuttoned. He kept on his glasses a reminder of the life he lived in the past three years. He tore himself away from looking at his reflection at a knock at the door. He went over to open the door to reveal a pink-haired woman in a maid's outfit were chains around her wrists. "Hey Virgo, it's been a while." Greeted Loke.

"Yes, it has been a while brother." Replied Virgo. "I want to see if you were all charged. Princess asked me to check on you after I healed from the battle."

"Princess?" Asked Loke to the maiden.

"Yes, I call our Master, Princess." Answered Virgo.

"Wait Lucy summoned you!" Exclaimed Loke a slight panic in his tone. "For a battle! Why is she battling at a beach resort? When was this?" Demanded Loke a terrifying Aurora surrounding him yet the maiden front of him did not flinch.

"It was a while ago, while at the beach resort they were attacked and her friend Erza was taken to a tower of some sort she and her friends went to go rescue her. After we finished fighting, I noticed Princess was in her bathing suit still, and so I brought her clothes from our world to change into. I just returned after she summoned me to return the outfit. She is home safe and sounds, so there's no need to worry." Assured the maiden. Then she tilted her head "can you not feel the Princess yet?" She asked.

"Virgo what do you mean?" He asked. Before the maiden spirit could answer him, Loke's head suddenly was invaded by a foreign sense. He felt…. "Lucy." Breathed Loke. "I can feel her."

"Yes, Princess is extremely powerful. All of her spirits can sense her." Answered Virgo.

"She's tired but relieved," Loke said aw in his voice. But at this comment, Virgo narrowed her eyes then open them wide.

"Brother, you can feel her emotions? None of us have ever felt them." Said the stunned maiden.

"I guess we have a special connection because she saved my life." Shrugged the lion spirit. But at his suggestion, Virgo just shook her head.

"Brother you can feel her emotions because you're bonded to her. Because you love her."

Loke froze at what she had said. For the past three years, he has surrounded himself with women, yet none have ever made him fall in love. None of those women could've done what Lucy did. They wouldn't have given their lives to save him. They wouldn't go up against the spirit king and tell him he was wrong about a decision. Lucy didn't see her spirits as tools; she didn't see them as shields or weapons, she called them her friends. She didn't care that he was a spirit either. She was so kind and generous. She was willing to give herself up to phantom to save the Guild. Willing to give her life to save him, she was the girl who he was in love with.

His mouth dropped open at that thought then a smile covered his face as he beamed at Virgo.

"You're right. I've fallen in love."

\ /

The next couple of days Loke was on cloud nine. He can't believe it. He, the Playboy of fairytale had fallen in love. He was heading toward the kitchen when a flood of emotions, Lucy's emotions, swept over him. He felt her very angry then she became confused. But what happened next scared him. Nothing. You can sense her at all. His panic was interrupted by the sound of a high-pitched scream. Loke dashed outside to the source of the scream a little ways from his mansion was the lake where all the spirits houses surrounded. There, by the shore was Aquarius, and her face was pale it was clear the scream came from her.

"Aquarius are you okay?" Asked the lion spirit.

"Brother, Sister," Virgo shouted running to the two spirits she was carrying plu behind her were Lucy's other spirits. "None of us can feel Lucy."

Something was wrong Loke just knew it. He let go of Aquarius moving to the side with Virgo taking over comforting the water bearer. Loke adjusted his tie and turned to the group of spirits gathered.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." He told them, and none of them dared argue with the leader of the zodiac. He turned and walked away from the group towards his mansion then He opened his gate and stepped through it.

On the other side, he found himself in what looked like fairytale's new Guildhall. A voice caught his attention.

"It's Loke he's back." Cried Happy as Loke turned to the occupants of the room who were standing in front of the Guildhall doors and immediately got into attack position. There standing there was Gajeel. The iron dragonslayer. Loke's lips through back in a snarl showing newly sharpened canines. Markov saw this.

"Don't attack" yelled the Master, Loke looked at him in disbelief.

"Master do you know who this?" He yelled "if not let me remind you who this is. he wrecked our Guildhall, and he kidnapped Lucy while also destroying the safe house." Yelled an angry Loke. "He attacked Levy and her team and beat Lucy when she was his captive." His anger was emitting a dark aura from him. As he remembered seeing Lucy with the injuries, then going off to find her keys so he didn't look at the damage he couldn't prevent. Markov's voice penetrated the spirit's dark thoughts.

"Yes, he is, but now he's a member of fairytale." The Master stated. Loke relaxed a bit. He was still on edge about not being able to feel Lucy or her emotions.

"Where's Lucy?" Asked Loke. "I need to find her."

"She's behind you." Answered Happy glumly. Loke turned around and immediately froze where he stood. He couldn't believe his eyes Thereupon the stage was Lucy a stone statue. Anger suddenly filled him. Someone had turned her to stone. Someone had attacked her here at the guild. He turned to the four people at the doorway. His teeth clenched his hands started to glow brightly.

"Who did this!" He yelled. The master sighed knowing the Lion would not take kindly to the threat of turning lucky to dust. Markov began to explain what has happened with the Miss Fairy tail pageant.

\ /

"I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed an enraged Loke. He headed straight towards the door "I'll tear them limb from limb." His hands started glowing. As he strolled through the door, he slammed into something. Rubbing his head, he looked to see what he slammed into, what he saw were ruins that were fading away.

"It's no use Loke anyone over the age of 80 or a statue, or apparently these two dragonslayers can get out." Sighed the Master in an hour and a half if we don't turn them back Laxus and the thunder clan was shatter the girls that are statues." Makarov told the celestial spirit. Loke's anger faded away to concern for his keyholder, for the girl he loved. He turned and headed up onto the stage. Standing right in front of Lucy's frozen form. He placed both hands on her cheeks put his forehead to hers.

"Lucy I won't let that happen to you." He whispered Happy flying up to him patting him on the back. "I will save you because Lucy Heartfilla you've done the impossible. I have fallen in love with you Lucy." He placed a kiss on her stone forehead. Happy gasped at the celestial spirit's declaration of love.

"Is that true? You've fallen in love with Lucy?" Happy asked as the others reacted to his comment. Loke looked at Lucy's stone form before turning to the others.

"It's true I'm in love with Lucy." He said, and at that moment a new sentence appeared in the middle of the air.

"Evergreen K0 the winner is Erza." Read Master Makarov at that moment the stone shattered off all the girls on the stage.

"Lucy." Cried Loke picking her up spinning her around before he pulled her to his chest and holding her close. His head above hers. 'thank goodness she's safe.' He thought. He felt her head turn upwards to him and he tilted his head down looking into her brown eyes.

"Loke." She said in a faint voice.

"Lucy are you okay? He asked. The celestial spirit nodded her head. Loke didn't want to let it her go but forced himself to. "I better get back everyone else was worried, especially Aquarius." The lion spirit muttered his excuse preparing to return to the celestial world.

"Hold it." Grunted the blonde grabbing Loke's tie and yanking him back towards her. He was shocked by her action that he stumbled a bit. He stood and looked over his key holder's head. Yet the blonde was not having that, her hands shot up and took hold of his face holding both his cheeks in her hands making the spirit in front of her look at her face.

"Loke," she smirked at him. "Do you think you could get away that easily," she told him causing a look of confusion to cross his face before she yanked his tie downward and pressed her lips to his. Loke was too shocked to respond. Her lips left him, and he owlishly blinked. "You silly lion." She giggled.

"Wait, Lu..."

"Loke I heard everything" she deadpanned.

"You heard it all." He said his face turning white as a sheet.

"Before I even found out about you being a celestial spirit, you always rescued me, even though you ran away from me" she huffed and heard a faint giggle from Mirajane. "So, you know I love you too." Said the blonde. Her confession crashed over him, and his heart pounded. The biggest grin lit his face, and his arms circled Lucy's body pulling her back towards his chest her face tilted up to his. With the speed of a pouncing lion, Loke crashed his lips to hers. He poured his heart into the kiss, and She responded with fervor her arms going around his neck her hands pulling at his hair of his neck. A low groan escaped his throat when a loud cough sounded pulling them apart reminding them of their audience. The girls all grinning at the two lovebirds making the celestial mage blush and step away from Loke's embrace. But he pulled her back holding her close.

\ /

Lucy finally convinced like to return to the spirit world. 'Why did I make myself suffer alone.' She internally wailed. Happy flying around her head.

"She loooooves him, he loooooves her." He sang for the fifth time.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" yelled an angry Lucy sending the winged cat flying with a punch. Levy patted her friend on the back.

"Lu, really it's fine. We won't make a big deal out of it." Promised the blunette to her friend.

"Except for Happy." Giggled Mirajane

"Well, Laxus looks like you're out of hostages' boy."

\/

Loke was in the office of his mansion Virgo sat in one of the chair in front of the desk watching the zodiac leader pace.

"Brother, please keep calm." She said.

"Stay calm, Virgo she was turned to statue and is facing some very powerful wizards. Ones who seem to want to take over the guild." He retorted. Aquarius sighed she was getting peeved. Despite how she acted towards her key holder she knew Lucy could take of herself.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PACING." She yelled. "She survived worst people. Trust me I was there before and after her mother died. She has faced worse people." She gave a chilling smile. "I should know I swept away a guy trying to get her to marry him at age 10 while he was 50. Only after she kicked him in the nuts." Loke whipped his head towards the water bearer his eyes showing rage and shock. "The point is she can take care of herself." She huffed. Of course, that's when it all went wrong. A bright light filled the room when faded a beaten Sagittarius staggered.

"She's in trouble." Was all he said. It was enough to spur Loke into action.

Loke quickly opened his own gate rushing to Lucy's side. He felt her outrage then panic. When he arrived, he noticed he was on the roof tops of magnolia. What he saw made him froze. Bickslow, she was fighting Bickslow. He took the scene over only to see to his terror that Lucy on the ground flat on her back. A green beam hurdled to her. "But I like my soul." she cried.

"Lucy look out!" cried Happy spurring Loke into a sprint he went and grabbed the blonde in his arms. Saving her from the blast. Dust covered from the impact giving him a moment to look his mistress over. He looked down at her, with eyes closed. She had some scraps and bruises. He had to smile even slightly bruised she was still beautiful. His back was toward Bickslow shielding Lucy from the soul mage's sight. He felt his power surge. Lucy' soul was not going to be taken. He would keep her safe.

"It's strange isn't." the lion spirited noted relived to see Lucy's beautiful brown eyes widen at the sound of his voice. Her eye a lit with surprise and adoration. Her feelings a mix of relief, shock and to Loke's great joy, Love. "For some reason I have no problem traveling between our worlds without you having to summon me." he flashed a smile to the women in his arms and noted a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "That means the wall between humans and spirits is no more." He gazed into the beautiful brown eyes of the women he loved. "Together you and I have broken it down and its all thanks to the power of love." He said placing the blonde to her feet.

"P-Power of love!" she stuttered her cheeks gaining a darker blush. "Oh, come on don't joke around about that." she told him. But blushed more with the look he threw her way saying, 'oh really?' Bickslow suddenly found his voice.

"uh, hey I know you!" he exclaimed looking to the new opponent. "your Loke."

Loke choose to ignore his opponent rather focusing on the beautiful girl 'When this is over I will make her my mate.' He thought his mind smiling in glee at the thought while on the outside his face was serious.

He flexed his arm hand enclosed in a fist his golden ring gleaming in the sun. "So, the time has come to fulfill my promise huh." He told her more as a statement then a question. The smile she sent his way was apparent in her voice.

"Thanks, Loke." She told him. Her joy washing over his mind, filling him with pride that he made her feel so joyful. Bickslow's shock seemed to leave him.

"Well what do you know." The sage spirit chortled gleefully. "So, you were a Celestial spirit." He lifted his arms wide "I kept your secret all this time and this is the thanks I get." He mocked making Loke glower at the man. 

"But, how did he know?" asked Lucy. Happy flying over to her and hovered next to her.

"Since he has the power to control souls he can see souls too." Explained happy to the blonde.

"So, the spirit wants to join the battle of fairy tail too." Pronounced Bickslow arrogantly "Huh." He mocked. He was only fueling Loke's rage towards the mage.

"No." announced Loke. I don't care about your battle or Laxus or any of that nonsense." He replied coolly as a voice in the back of his head called him a liar. The lion spirit ignored the voice and leveled a glare at the man above him. "Listen up." He called to the mage. "The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy. I'm not going to let you hurt her. Understand." He stated. But Bickslow only laughed at the spirit's proclamation.

"Is that so?" Laughed Bickslow. "that's rich." He chuckled looking down at the spirit below him. "You've never beaten me before you know. And for the record I've always gone easy on you little lion cub." He mocked. Loke got into a battle stance. "Let's give him a beating for old times' sake." Bickslow said to his babies as he pointed to the spirit. "Babies." He called to the toys flying off on his command. Loke he shifted standing to shield Lucy better.

"Stand back I'll handle this." He told her only to feel her go angry.

"Not gonna happen." She told him readying her whip. "any decent celestial wizard treats her spirits as partners as shields." She stated. Loke looked back towards her and shot her a look filled with pride and love. She responded with a look of her own filled with strength and love. Both didn't want this moment to end. Both wanting to go back to kissing as the did at the guild. Of course, Happy reminded them that they weren't alone.

"Lucy loves him." he teased making the blonde turn angrily to the cat.

"Shut it you stupid cat." She hissed. Bickslow's dolls started firing at the trio makes them dodge the attack.

"I'll try to do something about those toys." Loke called to her. "Once he's open you got take care of Bickslow."

"Okay." she responded to him then turning to the winged cat beside her. "Let's do this she cried."

"aye." Agreed the cat. The two of them charging into the fray.

"Oh, Regulus lend me your strength." Called Loke his entire being encased in a beam of light. His eye flicked open ready to fight to protect the women he loved.

'Watch out Bickslow.' His mind supplied.

-|-|-|-\

Okay now this one shot is going to be multi chapter.

The fight scene is from the anime

Don't forget to look for my lolu community


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this disclaimer tells you that I don't own fairy tail

If so Loke x Lucy would have happened by now

Also, I my lolu community is growing with more work each day with the most archives for a lolu community

Please stop by and visit to find a collection of LoLu stories.

Alright Let's go

\|-|/

Lucy let herself into her house. A quick check showed that she didn't have any unwelcomed guest. Locking the door behind her, she stepped into the living room heading towards her bedroom. The parade was amazing she had so much fun. She smiled as she changed her clothes stepping out of the pink dress she had worn for the parade and into a T-shirt and shorts to sleep in. She went over into the bathroom and took her hair out the ribbon and brushed her teeth. As she returned to the bedroom, she looked over on the nightstand next to her bed where her keys rested. She sat on the bed picked them up she proceeded to remove a key from the ring them placed the others back onto the nightstand. As she studied the key in her hand, she turned the key over in her hand before she used her right index finger and traced the constellation sign that decorated the key. She pressed her lips against the key and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed as she turned out the light and went to sleep. Knowing that she would have to talk to her spirit tomorrow. She smiled as Morpheus pulled her under.

The sun rays peeked through the window it's raised landing on the closed eyes of the celestial mage. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked out at the amazing day that stood before her. She glanced around the nightstand noticing that the Leo key separate from the others. She smiled as she recalled the events at the battle of fairytale.

She pulled the covers off her and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She settled on a dark pink shirt and in many jean shorts. She went to grab a change of underwear and brought and headed into the bathroom to change in case she got an unexpected and unwelcome to visitors. She emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later her hair in its usual style. She walked over to her kitchen to see what she had to eat. Amazingly she had food for breakfast since the destructive power of happy and Natsu hadn't shown up to eat all her food. Just as she was about to decide what to eat a knock on her door startled her. But she recovered quickly knowing who it was. Only a few people who knew where she lived ever use the door. She walked over and unlocked it and open to reveal the redheaded scarlet Erza.

"Morning Erza." She greeted.

"Morning Lucy you mind if I have breakfast here. I didn't have a chance to go out shopping for food." She asked. Lucy stepped aside to allow the redhead in.

"Sure, Natsu and Happy didn't come and devoured any of my food, so I have plenty." She said cheerfully.

The redhead smiled back. They both headed over to the kitchen deciding on pancakes for breakfast after creating the fluffy pancakes they went over to the dining room table to eat. "Erza stared at Lucy and smirked.

"So, you and Loke." She said with a sly grin. Lucy blushed a bit but nodded her friend's statement. The armored mange smiled. "I'm glad you deserve happiness, Lucy."

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy smiled. "Though I have to admit that being turned to a stone statue is an experience I never want to repeat again." Proclaimed Lucy while Erza nodded in agreement.

'Oh no, Rent is due soon.' thought Lucy. 'I guess Team Natsu needs to take another jo I wonder how much of the reward will go towards fixing damages that Natsu caused.' drooped Lucy, when another thought popped into her head.

"You know Erza with Natsu being stuck in bandages, I don't think he'll be able to come with us on a mission today, meaning that there will be less destruction and that means more money from the reward goes to us instead of paying for damages." Observed Lucy. Erza considered this before she slammed her fist against the table and stood up.

"Yes, perhaps me you and Gray can go out on a mission, it be nice not having to deal is Natsu being motion sick all the time. Let's grab some stuff for a mission and meet at the guild." Instructed the redhead.

"What about Gray?" Asked Lucy.

"I'll stop by the guild first pick out a mission and inform him." Answered Erza heading for the door. She then turned and looked at the blonde. You might want to let Loke come for the whole mission I have a feeling he will be tagging along on more of them now." Smirked the redhead as she left.

Lucy shook her head and went to pack she finished she grabbed her whip and put it on her belt and grabbed her keys. She then picked up the lion's key from her bedside table.

"Open gate of the celestial lion, Leo." She called summoning Loke to her side. She barely had time to blink before she was encased in his arms. As he snuggled into her.

"Hello, gorgeous." He whispered in greeting to her

"how you feeling after the battle?" She asked him concern on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently "never felt better. So why are you so excited?" He asked her.

"How did you know?" She asked him back

"it seems that while the other spirits can sense your presence and power, I seem to be the only one who can sense her emotions. Virgo believes it's because we are bonded because of our love for each other." He explained and smiled down at her. She blinked up at him.

"Is that why you said it was easier for you to pass through because we love each other?"

"I believe so." He answered. "Which reminds me." He said with a smile

"Lucy, I want you to be my mate."

"Loke." gasped the blonde at her spirit shocked at his request.

"Lucy, you've done things that no other woman would have ever done for me. You've claimed this lion's heart." He sighed as he turned his head away from her. "I understand if you don't want to. I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Loke." Whispered the blonde putting her hand up to his right cheek and making him look at her again. "I know this means a lot. And knowing that you want me to be that for you how can I say no." She giggled.

"Lucy do you mean…."

"Yes, Loke. I'll become your mate." She grinned

"You do you realize this is forever." Explains Loke.

"I love you, Loke." She answered and snaked her arms around his neck pulling his head down as she captured his lips.

He grinned as he kissed her back. They came up for air she was breathless. "me Erza and Gray are going on a mission without Natsu and happy. Come with us." She asked him.

"Lucy I will follow you anywhere, you're my lioness. My future mate I will do whatever you ask."

"Let's go then silly lion." She responded grabbing her back and pulling him out the door and locking it behind her. The two headed towards fairytale their hands claps together as they entered the Guildhall they were met with silence then cheers from the others. Someone had wolf whistled. She had heard Elfman call to Loke.

"Be a man Loke and kiss her." He yelled.

"Who said I wouldn't," he called back as he swept her into his arms and kissed her friend the entire guild. Lucy was glad she joined fairytale true her fellow members were crazy, but they were loyal. A human spirit in love was going to be difficult. But she knew they could figure it out. Their guildmates will make sure they have a happily ever after. She grinned as Azariah and Gray waved to her as they sat at the table with Levy and her team. She laughed at Natsu and Gajeel as they had gone into an argument started to try and fight each other in their bandages. And leaned into Loke her head on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her smiled.

"No one ever needs to tell me to kiss you." He said before his lips captured her. She sighed into the gentle kiss.

"Yo, lovebirds." Called Gray to the two, we better hurry if we want to pick a job and leave before Natsu and happy notice. Now is our chance. The celestial wizard and spirit shared a smile and went and joined Gray and Erza at the board.

"Let's take this one," Lucy suggested pointing to a substantial job reward. Cleaning out a den of thieves from a dark guild.

"perfect let's go." Erza smiled quickly showing the paper to Mirajane before she and the others left.

"wait Erza." said Gray doubling back in and snagging Juvia's arm who started blushing like crazy." Quick to the train station." He said running at full speed dragging Juvia behind him.

"Hey Natsu, they're leaving on a job without us." Cried Happy. When the group was halfway to the train station.

"Run." bellowed Erza as the others ran to catch the train and leave Happy and Natsu behind as they ran after them. Loke and Lucy never letting go of their entwined hands.

Lucy didn't know what the future would bring she knew that Loke and her had a lot of hurdles to go over. But at that moment her lips against his, her body pressed against him and in his embrace. She knew that no matter what the future brought they would succeed, with the help of their friends they will gain their happily ever after someday.

\|-|/

Shall I end it here or add more to it.

I leave it to you folks.

More and better written stories to come so stay tuned and go visit the community

 **loke x lucy, lucy x loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**


End file.
